


And Your Bird Can Sing

by CaptainNightGale



Series: The songs our lives sing [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Based on a song, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, almost a reveal, they were so close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNightGale/pseuds/CaptainNightGale
Summary: A familiar song and an almost familiar faceYou say you've seen the seven wondersAnd you bird is greenBut you can't see meYou can't see me





	And Your Bird Can Sing

**Author's Note:**

> First story for this fandom  
> You tell me this song isn't the lovesquare.

There is a tourist in the street below the rooftop where Ladybug and Chat Noir lie sprawled across each other in the late afternoon sun.  
They can tell it’s a tourist – and a British one, at that – by the lyrics they belt out in a fine, strong voice that’s only lightly accented.  
“ _Tell me that you’ve got everything you want and your bird can sing, but you don’t get me, you don’t get me._ ”  
Chat Noir purrs as Ladybug’s fingers work their way through his hair, and his tail slaps lightly at the roof.  
Ladybug breathes out the next line of lyrics with the tourist. “ _You say you’ve seen seven wonders and your bird is green, but you can’t see me, you can’t see me._ ”  
Chat Noir feels the vibration of the words from where he’s lying with his head on her belly, and smiles softly. “You know the Beatles, my Lady?” He turns so it’s his chin resting on her stomach, looking up towards her face.  
She raises her head from where it’s pillowed on her other arm and opens her eyes to regard him with a soft, sleepy gaze, their colour mirroring the clear sky above. “Not all that well.”  
“Not a _purr_ sonal acquaintance of them.” Chat Noir smirks. “No secret underground insects club?”  
Ladybug’s eyes crinkles as she let out a laugh that seems to Chat almost as bright as the day itself. “Silly kitty.” Her hand plays about his cat ears, and he can feel the tug through the clips and faintly through the ears themselves.  
He shakes his head – not that the feeling’s sore or uncomfortable, just strange – and she drops her hand to his neck.  
The tourist has moved on, out of earshot. Or perhaps they’d simply stopped singing.  
“You don’t deny it.” Chat sets his palms into the ground and stretches out his shoulders, raising himself from leaning on her.  
“If it’s a secret…” Ladybug smiles slyly as she sat up, shifting to sit by Chat.  
Chat grins back at her, turning to sit properly beside her and facing the same way. Almost unerringly – as every time they stop to sit – they’re facing the Eiffel Tower, and its tip seems to scratch a spider—spun line of cloud across the sky.  
Ladybug lifts her head to the sun and sighs in contentment, leaning her head against Chat’s shoulder.  
Chat tilts his head against hers, claws braced against the rooftop to support them both.  
“I always thought it was a sad song,” Ladybug murmurs, almost to herself.  
“My Lady?” Chat lifts his head, tilting to look down at her.  
Ladybug draws patterns on the rooftop with her right index finger, on the side he isn’t by. “To have all that stuff, have seen everything… and not see the singer. Or have them.” She sighs. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m projecting. It’s a very upbeat song.”  
Chat Noir watches her. “Projecting, my Lady? You have everything you could possibly want, Bugaboo?” He clasps a hand over his heart. “You _wound_ me.”  
“I have you, don’t I, Kitty?” She flashes a look at him. “You’re right here. I see you.”  
“Always, Bugaboo.” _Not completely,_ he wants to say, and almost does. _You could have all of me, if you asked._  
Ladybug hums the song some more as she relaxes into Chat Noir’s side, and they stay like that for a while. Chat Noir could happily stay like that forever, but…  
“I should be going,” Ladybug says eventually as she stands, stretching her legs and brushing dust from them.  
“Yeah.” So should he, as a matter of fact. A photoshoot in five minutes. Seeing Ladybug as they were setting up had been a stroke of luck. Another (even bigger) stroke had been convincing the staff that he would be back in time, convincing them to have some time to himself.  
If Nathalie had been there, he’d doubted he could’ve managed it. At least the Gorilla was easily pulled into helping set up.  
Chat Noir stands, and his tail flicks to coil about a leg and then hang free.  
“See you around, Kitty. This was nice.” Ladybug flashes him that smile that seems designed to take his breath away.  
“My Lady,” he calls after her, almost too late.  
As it is, she’s standing on the edge of the roof, yoyo string in hand as the yoyo itself whirs at her side. She turns to face him, mask pulled about her eyes as if an enquiring eyebrow has pulled it up from underneath.  
“The song. They’ll find each other. In the end.” He gazes at her, hoping she’ll read between the lines of what he’s trying to say.  
“In the end,” she agrees, and is gone.  
Chat hopes that’s a promise to him, as well.

The song stays stuck in Adrien’s head throughout the whole photoshoot, but he’s practised at doing his job when his mind is elsewhere.  
He catches himself humming it in class the next day, too, tapping his pen to the beat.  
“Didn’t take you for a fan of the Beatles,” Nino says, as they leave for lunch.  
Adrien shrugs, looping his bag over his shoulder. “It’s catchy. I heard someone singing it yesterday, and…”  
“Go on,” Alya hisses behind them, almost too low to catch.  
“It – uh – that – it’s _And Your Bird Can Sing_ , right?” Mari interjects from behind them. “The song. Not that I was listening in or anything, but you’ve been humming it all day and you have a beautiful voice and I–”  
Adrien can just about _hear_ her jaw smacking shut.  
“It’s been in my head, too,” she says, in a small voice.  
Adrien turns to smile at her. “You know it?” He wonders where she heard it, maybe the same tourist walked into her family bakery singing it, and the image softens his smile even more.  
Mari jerks her head up to stare at him, her face flushing, and opens her mouth as if to say something else. Instead she almost chokes and drops her gaze back to the floor, fiddling with her small clutch.  
Alya is standing at Mari’s shoulder, and not so subtly nudges her.  
Mari nods, rapidly, which makes her pigtails bounce against her shoulders. “Not – not that well, but…” She flicks her head up to meet his gaze, cheeks a brilliant, Ladybug red. “I know them. When I hear them.”  
There’s something in that gaze, Adrien muses, that looks so very familiar. Maybe it’s just that he’s been getting to know her more, but…  
No. It must just be that her flushed cheeks are Ladybug red, make it look almost mask-like about her blue eyes. They’re almost as blue as Ladybug’s, like bluebells rather than the limitless sky. Beautiful in their own way, but…  
Not his Lady's.  
_You can’t see me, you can’t see  
me_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @CaptainNightGale on tumblr too!


End file.
